


Trigger Off

by Mimizu_Kayama



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Tony Stark, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Inspired by..., M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, One-Sided Relationship, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Relationship Issues, Secret Relationship, Spoilers, Tony Being Tony, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimizu_Kayama/pseuds/Mimizu_Kayama
Summary: This is an Iron Strange fic based off of https://youtu.be/VzKP7jK-ShQTony Stark always had a hole in his life. When he meets the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with, Dr. Stephen Strange, he thinks the shallowness may just be filled. But an accident, and a few unmeant words split the soulmates apart. Stephen is able to almost forget, but Tony...Tony can barely think of anything other than his Stephen. Heis determined to find his love, he is Iron Man after all. But what if Stephen became something more powerful than the suit of iron and he doesn't want to be found? Will Tony find him? And if he does, will there be any forgiveness? Or reconciliation?





	1. The Not-So-Grand First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic might have spoilers for the Iron Man movies, Doctor Strange, and Avengers movies (Infinity War!!!!!!). I only started shipping Iron Strange after Infinity War and they are just so perfect for each other, if it weren't for Potts. But I don't hate her, she is a good person, but she should get out of the way. This is Pre and Post, like everything, starting in the past and ending in the present. I wrote this because no fanfic fit my fangirl needs sooooooo....yeah. This fic is based off of https://youtu.be/VzKP7jK-ShQ Go watch it!

Tony Stark had everything he ever wanted or ever needed in the world. A huge company, a celebrity reputation, and a pretty secretary at his side. His life was perfect. But he was shallow, yet he did not know he wanted something deep, something simple, something...real. He did not know this,nor did he want it or even find it interesting. He had all he wanted..but who said he couldn't have a little extra?

His girlfriend/secretary,Pepper Potts was pretty and nice enough, but he really only kept her to keep up his public image, which, he knew, was absolutely horrible. No, he had never really been interested in girls, he only flirts with them because that was what people expected him to do. No one wanted to know that Tony Stark was gay.

He questioned his resolution to keep his sexual preferences a secret, however, when he went to a medical conference of a convention he had donated to. He was having a jolly time having a few drinks, getting a little tipsy, and gambling. The others there were either old or extremely dull. He was talking to a lady named Palmer when he came. God, any homosexual, in the closet or out, would have not been able to ever resist this man.

“Christine,” a man said walking over to where Palmer and Tony were conversing, “Sorry, for interrupting your probably once-in-a-life-time chat with the oh so great Iron Man, but Ned is in an apparently desperate need to talk to you.” 

“What why?”

“I think he was asked a question concerning neurology from a higher up and he totally didn't know the answer...you should have seen the look on his face...priceless. “

“Neurology is your expertise, didn't you help him?”

“And ruin the perfect moment of ‘I am so better than you? Not a chance.”

Palmer gave the man a disapproving look before she walked off, “You're a cock, Stephen.”

“Yep!” He called back, popping the “p” as he did so. 

Now that Palmer was gone, Tony was able to see the man clearly. He had pale skin, a clean shaven face, cheekbones that could give a paper cut, and stunning blue eyes that Tony thought might as well just be made of diamonds. He was about to walk away, but the billionaire was able to stop him just in time.

“So, your a doctor?” Tony asked, trying to get his attention, and trying to tell if the man might be interested in guys too…

He raised his eyebrows, “Yes, seeing that everyone here is a doctor of some kind, other than you and Mr Hammer.”

“You got a name don't you?”

“Strange.”

“What?”

The doctor rolled his eyes, “My name is Strange.”

Tony laughed, “You haven't even told me it yet, how do I know if it is strange or not?”

He other man looked exasperated, “People obviously overestimate your intelligence. My name, Mr Stark is Dr Stephen Strange.”

Tony paused a second, “That is possibility the worst name a mother could name her child.”

Stephen smiled a bit and took a swig of champaign, “Not possibility, definitely.”

Tony laughed, taking another round from a waiter. He looked Stephen up and down. Yes, he was sexy.

“You are a neurologist?”

“Yes, I assumed Christine made that fact quite clear.”

“Your wasted as a doctor, then.”

“Oh?” Stephen asked cocking an eyebrow, “How so?”

“You should be at Stark Tech. I could do with a handsome man like you around.”

“From what I heard you have the dear Miss Potts to take that job,” Stephen said, scooting a little away from Tony, worried that he might be making advances.

“Pepper is more of a decoy...not the real deal,” Tony moved closer to the doctor, alcohol clouding his common sense.

Stephen put his drink down and stepped away from the philanthropist, “Mr Stark,” he said politely as he could, “I must excuse myself, though it was a pleasure…”

“Oh, come on, Steve,” he said putting an arm around Stephen.

Stephen, not at all being the gentleman type at the moment, ducked under Tony’s grasp, “That is Dr Strange to you Mr Stark”

“And that’s Tony to you, Dr. Strange. And don't be so jumpy...can’t you take a joke. “

“Goodbye, Stark,” Stephen said, “I do hope I see you sober next time we meet. Goodnight. 

Tony watched Stephen in his dressy Prada suit, walk away to the nurse, Palmer. He sighed a saddened, drunken sigh. He really would have liked to get it on with Stephen, but he guessed he would have to settle for someone second rate to meet his drunk horny needs. 

Tony’s eyes locked on to the young doctor as he walked to Palmer. He talked to her for a little while, before he said goodnight, walked to the door and...kissed her. Shit. He was straight. But Tony would hold out a hope that he was bi or pan. He would see Stephen Strange again, and this time he would be completely sober.

 

That night when Tony got to his home, took a small nap to fix a bit of his foggy mind, he called JARVIS.

“Hey, JARVIS,” Tony said to thin air.

“Hello, sir. What may I assist you with?”

“I need you to look up a man named Dr. Stephen Strange.”

“Middle name, sir?”

Tony tried to recall a middle name, “No...no middle name.”

“Age, sir?”

“Late twenties, early thirties. And he is from Philadelphia.” Tony remembered Stephen had been sitting with the Philadelphian Presbyterian Hospital at the conference. “

“There is one man who fits your description, sir.” JARVIS brought up files and pictures on the holographic computer.

Tony gave them a quick look and then sighed, “And JARVIS.”

“Yes?”

“I am gonna need a grande cappuccino.”

“Long night planned, sir?”

“Excruciatingly long.”


	2. The Almost Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony might have fallen in love. He finds a way to get Stephen....sort of.

It had been a whole two weeks since the billionaire Tony Stark had met the rising star neurosurgeon Stephen Strange. Tony continued his life as usual, doing paperwork, ravishing young ladies, and kicking ass, but at night, he would stay up until morning researching -but not stalking!!!!- the doctor that had caught his attentions.

Tony searched and double checked everything he could find on Stephen Strange. Then he would put it in a file and read it over and over until he knew it all by memory. Yeah, he felt like a teenage girl with a crush, but he just couldn't get this man of his mind! He wish he could. He wished he could forget ever meeting Stephen or even just rewrite his entire biological hormones so that he wasn't so attracted to men, and he could do what society thought he should do, which was be like everyone else, and only engage with females. But he couldn't. He just wasn't wired that way.

Stephen Strange, age 32, neurosurgeon and occasional ER savior, was most definitely straight. He was currently dating Miss Christine Palmer, who was a nurse who worked alongside Stephen. Tony recalled talking to her before he even met Stephen. Of course, Tony did not recall what the conversation had been about, but he felt like she was a prude...and maybe that was just because she had Stephen and he didn't, but that wasn't the point.

The philanthropist didn't even know why he was so attracted and obsessed with Stephen, who he had only met once. Maybe it was just that he hadn't had a sexual encounter with a man for two months. Maybe it was just that Stephen reminded Tony of himself. Maybe it was because Stephen was mysterious, an enigma, and he would be forever out of reach, seeing as he was a typical heterosexual and dating a pretty young lady. Never even showing a remote interest in men unless it helped him in a business dealing…

A light bulb turned on in Tony’s mind. He grabbed his laptop and typed into the search bar: stephen strange business dealing. But before he clicked search, he thought for a second, and then deleted the words. Instead he put in: philadelphia presbyterian hospital neurology business. Hitting search, Tony was greeted with 142 results.

“Dear Lord,” he muttered, clicking on the first result with Stephen’s name on it, “Grant me strength…”

It was an hour before he found what he needed. He was scrolling through articles on boring medical finances and other confusing stuff, when he found a video with Stephen‘s too perfect face. The video was made by a small YT channel that talked about business dealing scandals and whatnot. Tony pressed play.

It started out with a girl standing outside of Philadelphia Presbyterian Hospital Neurology Wing. She started talking about how, seven months ago, the hospital she was at was going through sever financial issues, most of the problem affecting the neurology work. Tony mostly zoned out on that bit until he heard what he wanted to hear.

“Just recently we have heard rumours about the newfound flourishment of the neurology department, and they all seem to revolve around one man; Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, head neurologist here.”

Tony listened closely. The screen switched to pictures of Stephen, at meetings, cafes, bars...with men.

“Stephen Strange might just be the reason that the hospital has seen such a windfall of money from new sponsors. Strange has been rumoured to flirt,date, and even have sexual encounters with rich men and women alike, in order to benefit the hospital he works at.”

“In an interview with Strange’s girlfriend, Doctor Christine Palmer, she admitted to Strange’s actions.”

Up popped a video of the YT girl interviewing Christine. Christine see!ed to look a little uncomfortable.

The YT girl asked her, “Dr Palmer, is it true that your boyfriend has purposely seduced wealthy donors so that they might contribute to the hospitals funds?”

Christine took a deep breath, “Firstly I just want to say that nothing I say in here has been said without Stephen’s permission. He is allowing me to clear this all up….but, yes, yes he has.”

“Can you tell us how exactly that works?”

The nurse looked at something behind the girl, out of the camera's vision for confirmation -probably Stephen himself. She see!ed to get an affirmative answer, since she continued, “Er, whenever a promising woman…er, or man, takes interest in our work, but doesn't seem to consider donating, Stephen sometimes… um, tries to convince them otherwise,” she hurriedly added, “It is quite selfless, really, I mean, it helps us get the resources we need to save lives. And it isn't as if he does it without their interest or knowledge. They know what he is doing, and...and they like it,” she blushed furiously after that last bit.”

“Some people have said that Strange uses other means to tempt these business dealers, such as some form of magic, is this true?”

Christine actually laughed, “What, no! That is ridiculous, why would you think that?!?!”

“Well, for one, most of the sponsors he deals with are men, who are often heterosexual and/or married.”

Christine shook her head, “It's just Stephen's natural charm. He has always had it. Worked on me. I guess it something in his personality. “

The other girl continued, “One last question, doctor, and we will be done. Wouldn't these acts be counted as prostitution?”

Christine flushed, “No, no, not at all. Stephen doesn't…no. He never has...you know…” she barely whispered the next word, “Sex with them. He...no. He is just charming and is able to change people's minds for the good of the hospital. He has this facilities best interests at heart...which is more than I could say for some people. Stephen is a good man.”

Tony turned off the computer. He mulled over what he had just heard. So, Stephen did go out with guys...rich guys. He smiled. This was his chance, his brilliance chance to at least get to know the surgeon better.

When he heard footsteps coming, he quickly put up the computer and jumped back to his mechanics. A set of high heeled shoes where walking towards him.

Shit, he thought, Pepper.

But it wasn't Pepper Potts who was approaching him. When he turned around to greet his sort-of girlfriend, he came face to face with Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

“Hey, Tony,” she said in that chillingly deadly voice of hers, “You've been shut up here for more than an hour...anything I should be worried about?” She laughed sarcastically.

“Not at all,” He coughed, “ Hm, er, just working.”

Romanoff rolled her eyes not even looking at his work bench, “Making another suit?”

Tony wasn't looking either, “Er...yes.”

Natasha then looked down at the device on the desk. She picked it up, a smug and amused grin on her face, “Tony, this is a toaster.”

Tony blushed, he hadn't even known what he was working on, he had been so lost in thought about Stephen, “Um, it’s my new prototype…a camouflaged Iron Suit...it takes the form of any household item...it is very, very, important and expensive… and, definitely world breaking tech.”

Without warning, Natasha, threw the toaster on to the floor, breaking it. When Tony didn't try to save it, she smirked, “Some world breaking tech,” she let her grin fall, “Tony is everything okay? Is something wrong with you and Pepper?”

“No,” he said quickly. But then he thought for a second. Romanoff was bisexual herself… he had seen her with women before. She wouldn't judge him, would she?

“Actually, yes,” he said, “Natasha…how would you react if I told you I didn't like Pepper?”

The assassin creased her brow, “What? You don't like her? As a girlfriend or secretary or-”

He cut her off, “What if I don't like her as a woman?”

Natasha looked in confusion for a second, but then understanding dawned on her face, “Tony...are you telling me...that you think you are gay?”

Tony shook his head, “No,Nat. I am gay. I always have been. I haven't liked a girl since I was in high school.”

Natasha’s cool demeanor faded for a moment, “Wow… just...wow...So you being a total lady killer, flirty rich guy has been a whole act?”

“Well, not the rich part-”

Tony was cut off by being punched in the face.

“Ow! What the actual hell?!?!”

Natasha looked furious, “Tony, do you know how absolutely unfair that is?!?! How you treated Pepper and about a quarter of the female population?!?! Lying right to their face! Pepper loves you. Now, you are saying you don't have the slightest interest in her, except as a scapegoat?!?! Jesus, Tony, do you see how wrong that is? Why would you even lie about a thing like this?!?!”

Tony stood, mad now too, “Because I am not like you! I am an international figure, people look up to me! They judge me and the last thing that want from me is to know that I like my own gender!”

“This isn't the eighties, Tony! People except us, LGBTQ, all of us! And it is okay! There is a gay pride month, even a whole convention devoted to people like me and now, apparently, you! This whole time, you could have been using your influence to support the gay community, but you have been hiding in the closet for, what, thirty years!!!”

Damn, she actually has a point. Tony sat down, and hung his head. He heard Natasha sigh and sit on the workbench.

“Look, I am sorry I lost my cool, but you have no idea how wrong what you did is.”

“I know.”

A minute of pure silence fell before the Black Widow asked, “Why now, Tony? What changed your mind?”

Tony said nothing. He simply held up a picture of Stephen that he had printed off of the internet the night he met Stephen, and had kept in his pocket since. Natasha took it and looked at the photo, “Great. Now this complicates things...more.”

Tony looked at Natasha. He had never really considered her a close friend, just a teammate. But now, she was the only person alive in the world who knew who he really was. She was now his only real friend. 

“Will you help me?” He asked her.

She looked at him with a small but sincere smile, “Of course.”


End file.
